Two Brothers, One War
by hottie from hell
Summary: Inuyasha has to live with Ssshoumaru after their parents die. But when a tragedy concerning Inuyasha happens, can Sesshoumaru show love? WARNING- contains abusive & rape situations. No Slash between the two.
1. Pain's Only Normal

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters but I wish I did.  
  
Summery- Inuyasha lives with his brother after his parents died only to get abused by him but then tragedy hits. Can Sesshoumaru show kindness for once?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PAIN'S ONLY NORMAL  
  
Inuyasha walked peacefully around his brother's palace looking for nothing but tranquility. Every step was almost as painful as the beatings his brother gave him just for his own personal pleasure.  
  
It was only painful steps because even thought he wasn't being beaten now, he would later. That and the fact his half-brother Sesshoumaru, made his life a living hell. He slowly had to go through each day receiving only pain from the one person in his family who still lived. Pain, was only normal.  
  
Inuyasha looked outside from an opened window and leaned against its ledge by his for-arms. There were ponds that surrounded the area. If only his life was much less complicated. After a few minutes of looking around, Inuyasha's dog-like demon ears picked up a deathly sound...  
  
...Sesshoumaru's footsteps.  
  
Sesshoumaru came around the corner just as Inuyasha was about to leave.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw the look of fear as the half demon passed by. "Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked in his dark voice.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and said, "No where."  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned at the sound of fear in his half-brother's voice. "You're obviously going somewhere or you wouldn't be in one of the main hallways."  
  
Inuyasha kept on walking hoping for the conversation to end. But he was wrong.  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
Quick as lightning Sesshoumaru had knocked Inuyasha off his feet and on his back.  
  
Inuyasha grimaced as he felt a huge headache forming from the hit he had taken on his head.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned started to walk away with his back towards Inuyasha but turned his head towards him, stopped and said, "Don't EVER walk away from me again or else..." but he stopped the threat and continued his way.  
  
Inuyasha slowly got up and watched his brother walk away. His day of peace was over.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
What did you think? Send me criticism or what ever you think will help me become a better writer. I don't care cause it only helps me. ( 


	2. Running Away

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RUNNING AWAY  
  
The headache slowly turned into a pounding pain as Inuyasha lay in his bed. He didn't show up for dinner. Sesshoumaru would be furious.  
  
Inuyasha rolled onto his left side groaning from the sharp pain his brother gave him.  
  
Thoughts ran into his head of the earlier evening. Inuyasha closed his eyes tight as he remembered his brother. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a light knock at his door.  
  
"Come in," came a groggy voice.  
  
A small servant walked in carrying a tray of food. "Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to see you after your meal."  
  
"Keep it and tell him I don't want to eat... or see him. Be sure to mention that."  
  
"But Lord Inuyasha, he will be angry if you say that."  
  
"Do you want me to use you as a scratching device? I said to tell him that!" Inuyasha said looking at the servant with evil eyes.  
  
"As you please," The servant said and walked away.  
  
Inuyasha went back to his thoughts of his brother. 'Why should I have to live in his abusive hold? I should just go away! Run away. Then I wouldn't have to go though the pain he creates for me. But, where would I go?'  
  
Inuyasha struggled to get up in bed but fell back down from the dizziness and pain. He rolled on his back and fell asleep for a few minutes till he heard yet another knock at his door. Actually, a loud banging.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up in bed quickly knowing who it would be. "C-come in."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Wutcha think? More reviews the better it will turn out. 


	3. Don't you Dare!

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!!! I had this other story it took about 2 days just to get one review. It sucked anyways.  
  
Inuyashasonlylover- I have more stories I just have to type them up. They're all on paper.  
  
Lone_Warrior2- I'll have more coming. I just got done uploading one on the site and this is obviously one of them!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DON'T YOU DARE!  
  
Sesshoumaru walked in as furious as ever and walked straight over to Inuyasha who sat looking at him with fear in his eyes.  
  
Next thing Inuyasha remembered was being pulled from his spot and onto the floor.  
  
"Don't you dare go against my wishes!"  
  
Inuyasha lay frozen where he was wanting to throw up from being so dizzy. Sesshoumaru dropped down and grabbed Inuyasha's face and forced their eyes to meet.  
  
Inuyasha shuddered under his brother's deadly stare and struggled at the tight grip.  
  
Sesshoumaru pushed down harder then spat, "You're worthless. You always have been! I can't believe father kept you. I can't believe I keep you! And still, all I get from you is shit!" he then loosened his grip and got up.  
  
"You're to stay in here until I say you can come out. If I catch you in a hallway, outside, or anywhere else... you'll get a beating you will always remember. Got that?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head from his position and watched his brother leave. It was going to be awhile before he saw him again. 


	4. Travlers Doom

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews! I really enjoy them. For once in my life I fell loved for once! (Just joking!)  
  
Now 4 the story!!! Are you exited yet? Well you should be because this gets even better!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TRAVLER'S DOOM  
  
Inuyasha crept slowly in the hallway he had been at earlier. Only this time it was pitch black. He avoided running into a wall or something and create a disturbance. After about 15 minutes trying to find the main door, he slowly snuck out.  
  
Not really sure where to go, Inuyasha stood and looked around. To the right there was a river leading far into the east. To the left, was a forest and in front of him a village.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and started to walk to the right but decided Sesshoumaru would likely not follow him into the forest.  
  
Now going into a completely new direction, Inuyasha continued his escape.  
  
Slowly he walked through the crammed forest careful where to set his feet. Inuyasha suddenly sank down and felt water and mud surround his feet and ankles. "Great," he mumbled. He had forgotten about the swamps.  
  
He then reached for the nearest tree and climbed up. After he got to the top, he could see the sun shinning brightly on his brother's place.  
  
The sun always rose and set quickly around the western areas. When he was little, he always based sleep on the time the sun was up and down. Right now, he would have just been getting up.  
  
Inuyasha jumped back down and sank farther into the swamp then before. "Lovely."  
  
---------------  
  
After a few hours of traveling, Inuyasha entered a huge field connecting to a village. He didn't know if it was a demon-hating village so he sunk back into a group of bushes and sat tight.  
  
As he sat there, his nose picked up a faint but familiar scent. One he feared. Sesshoumaru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wutcha think? I have more coming up later I just have to change what I had for the next chapter into something more exiting. But, you'll have to wait to find out. 


	5. Far from Home

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews. I admit myself I need to work on detail. It's just really hard for me because I like to get to the point of the story and not dwell on thoughts and stuff which I'm going to try and do. I may even change the characters personality every once and a while but not too much. I just finished reading this really awesome site with a lot of detail on the personalities of characters and stuff so now I got about a 90% image of them. So lets just get to the story!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FAR FROM HOME  
  
It was early in the morning when the sleeping lord stumbled out of his lovely sleep. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and just looked around his room not wanting anyone's presence around him.  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't have been so tough on Inuyasha. It was me who hit him. But he was the one who walked away from me in the first place. If father was still alive he would have punished me for hitting Inuyasha like that.' Sesshoumaru slowly crawled out of bed noticing the early sun peering into his massive room. He then walked over to his window and looked out.  
  
'You're worthless.' His own thoughts sprang back into his mind of what he had said to Inuyasha. 'I Probley shouldn't have been so harsh in words either. Oh well. He'll be over it quickly. He's always been able to clear his thoughts easily.'  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
Inuyasha slowly walked down the hallway of his father's mansion. He'd just gotten in a fight with this other kid who pushed him into a pond and then tried to drown him.  
  
'Stupid kid! I could have killed him if it wasn't for the mother who separated us. She yelled at me for trying to drown him. He was the one trying to kill me!'  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha halfway collided into each other while walking in a sort of like trance.  
  
"Inuyasha father wishes to speak to you. He heard about you're little pond accident. Did he beat you up? Or did some miracle come upon you that lead you to have miraculous strength and actually beat him?"  
  
Inuyasha ignored the whole entire statement and started to walk towards his father's 'office'.  
  
"For being 14 you really don't care what I say do you?" Sesshoumaru asked his 'uninterested in fighting you' brother. (A/N-I don't really know how old they were when their father died so bare with me.)  
  
"No I just don't want to fight you Sesshoumaru."  
  
"I'm surprised dad hasn't made you a servant for his servants. That how worthless you are."  
  
****END OF FLASHBACK****  
  
'That was one year ago. He never brought it up with me again. He just let it roll of his shoulders. It was there for a second but was gone within minutes.'  
  
Deciding to get changed, he walked over to his closet and got out a white kimono (A/N- Same one as he wears in the episodes). After he finished slipping it on he heard a small little knock at his door.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The small little servant who had given Inuyasha his food earlier walked in with sweat pouring off his face. His body was shaking with fear. "L-lord Sessh- Sesshoumaru, I-I-I went to go see if-if Inuyasha wanted his meal and- and he wasn't there."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and halfway ran to his half brother's room and sure enough he wasn't there. Sniffing, he figured out Inuyasha had left a long time ago.  
  
'Inuyasha is dead when I find him! Wherever he went he didn't go far.'  
  
Sesshoumaru then stormed out of the palace and smelled around. He caught scents of villagers and children, animals and... Inuyasha.  
  
The scent led a little right but went straight into the forest. Rather fast, Sesshoumaru picked up his feet and jumped onto the trees and such to find his younger brother.  
  
'I will find you Inuyasha and when do, you'll wish you were dead!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? Did I add more detail in this chapter? Well keep reviewing because it gives me more spirit to write more! 


	6. A Demon

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
Okay, I've tried my hardest to give detail on this part. It was really hard since this is an action scene but I've tried my hardest. Okay, I have a few questions for the end of the story for you to review;  
  
Did I do well on explaining the characters personalities?  
  
Did I do better detail then before?  
  
Do you have any suggestions for making this story better?  
  
What should I add more detail on?  
  
Lets have a vote on this. Should a villager or something rape Inuyasha if he gets caught? (And no Sesshoumaru is not a part of the something for raping him.)  
  
Well, I'd better let you get to the story. In the next chapter or so I'll give messages to reviewers. Well goodbye!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A DEMON  
  
Inuyasha starred at the field. It was covered with hay and such. There were about eight men chopping the hay down and two horses pulling the bales. Two women were picking at the seeds trying to get them into baskets and six children running around having fun.  
  
It was almost evening and Inuyasha was getting hungry. He wouldn't have that much energy to get by them if they tried to capture him. But then Sesshoumaru would Probley starve him as a lesson. Sesshoumaru was getting closer. Much closer.  
  
Inuyasha knew he had only one choice. It was either the town's people or Sesshoumaru practically beating him to death. 'Sesshoumaru, or people?'  
  
Without really thinking of what he was doing or where he was going he flung himself into the clearing. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him with fear filling in there eyes. The children stopped and all ran behind the adults seeking protection. The woman and men all stood frozen trying to register if the demon was dangerous.  
  
Inuyasha just glared at them trying to show he didn't want them to hate him or like him. He edged a little bit forward trying to get passed. All the people took a step back. Some forgot about having children behind themselves and knocked them over. Inuyasha took another step forward by crawling on all fours showing he didn't really want to attack. Everyone yet again took a step back. After about a minute of step forward everyone goes back, one man was brave enough to speak by then yelling to the people around him and the villagers, "A demon run! Hide the woman and children."  
  
Everyone had looked like they were frozen but after the man yelled they fled. Men came out of the village on horses with ropes and tons of dogs coming with them.  
  
'Great. I could just run forward but they'd probably catch me. I could then run back into the forest but then Sesshoumaru would find me. Speaking of him, I can smell him near me. I'd better run fast!'  
  
But before Inuyasha had a chance to start running he then felt ropes going all around him. About five went around each arm making it impossible to scratch them, seven around his left leg and eight around his right and one around his neck making him struggle even more.  
  
Slowly he was able to almost reach a guy to scratch him but out of nowhere a board came up and hit him in the face knocking him down. He got back up and flung at another guy but only got hit on his head by another board. Two dogs made their way and bit him on the waist and arm. Another came over and bit his right leg.  
  
'Sesshoumaru! I can smell him. He's almost here. Okay, right now I'd rather have him beat me then this. I need him so much right now. Hurry Sesshoumaru!' Inuyasha screamed abit as he felt a few more dogs biting all over him.  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground practically giving up. More blows were being hit across his body. He felt one smack into his ribs making it almost impossible to breathe. 'They're going to kill me! What do they want? I've already surrendered to them. I was hoping they'd stop hitting me but my hopes aren't coming true yet. Sesshoumaru where are you? I can't breathe.'  
  
Inuyasha saw little black dots floating around in his eyes. They continued to get bigger as he struggled to stay awake. Inuyasha was slowly falling asleep. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a white blur attacking the humans, and then everything went black. 


	7. Prisiner

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated lately. Things came up, I was tired, you know.  
Same old stuff.  
  
I understand there was confusion about a few things. Inuyasha not willing to fight in chapter 6. A Demon. Well I didn't do detail on this part either but Inuyasha hadn't ate for a while so he had a loss of energy that and he knew he wouldn't be able to get away. Another confused thing was that I was changing Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's character. See, well I don't like some things that I see in the characters and all so I may accidentally change the character to the way I want to see them. Then on the detail part. When I go to write a story I see an image in my mind. But I have troubles explaining it because I always think that you can see what I see in my mind without explaining it (Don't ask me why I'm not to sure myself).  
  
VOTING!!!  
  
Okay well anyone who hasn't voted vote on this, Should Inuyasha get raped by a villager in future chapters? I want this to be for everyone to decide so just post what you think. So far 3 for 'yes' and zero for no. So VOTE!  
  
Now for the story!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PRISINER  
  
Inuyasha woke to the sound of water dripping around him. His eyes opened to see water splashing on wood. 'Where the hell am I?' Inuyasha tried to move his hands and feet but found them bound by tight rope behind his back.  
  
Frustrated by the matter, he decided to place his attention elsewhere. Looking around the small room, which was built by wood, he found himself lying on loose hay surrounding the whole area. The room could only allow him to lie flat on his back twice both ways. It was pretty small. As he moved to sit up as light hit him in the face making him squint his eyes. A small window was built was up where he was in nowhere of reaching due to him not being able to stand. On the opposite side was a door large enough to fit a horse in and through. 'What is this place, wait, I've seen a room like this before. In the village. It's a horse stable!'  
  
Inuyasha took in a deep breath as he realized where he was but found it to be painful. Flashing pains went through his body making him fall on the floor and just lie there for what seemed hours. Finally after he was able to get control of himself he looked down and around himself to see his shirt was missing with only his red mice pants on. His shirt was obviously missing. As he looked at his chest he saw bruises all over his body making him wish he hadn't seen them.  
  
'They probably broke my ribs while trying to capture me. Where's Sesshoumaru? I thought I saw him before I passed out.'  
  
He then felt the feeling of blood running down his nose. 'What the hell did they do to me?' He crawled over to the small puddle of water and looked into it. His hair changed from being pure silverfish to have redness in it and his nose was dripping of blood. 'God they went far into capturing me.'  
  
After starring at himself for a while until he heard the sounds of footsteps on wood coming from the outside. Then the sound of keys rattling and the sight of his stall door being opened. Inuyasha sniffed before they walked in a recognized one out of four of the scents. Sesshoumaru was the only one he recognized.  
  
A body was shoved inside and two men with spears came in with another man in between them both. "So, you're awake. Don't you like what everyone has done to you while you were being captured? I think you're a beauty now. Don't you?" Inuyasha growled at the man then looked at the body lying on the floor.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked okay and was tied the same and was also missing a shirt. He was studying Inuyasha's features as he looked back at him. 'I wonder how they caught him? He's a really good fighter.'  
  
The man in the center stepped outside for a second and brought in two plates with food on them. Inuyasha's hunger perked up immediately as he smelled the aroma. The man walked back between the men then said before leaving, "You may call me Boss because that's all I am to you two beasts." Then he left with an evil smirk on his face making all hopes of escaping in Inuyasha's body drop to nothing.  
  
The two guards left with their backs going out first so no sudden attacks could be made. The door slammed shut and the jingle of keys came and went.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha for a few minutes before saying, "I told you not to leave the room and what did you do? You left. And look where you got yourself."  
  
Inuyasha smirked abit then laughed somewhat.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at him curiously for a second, "I don't see what's so funny little brother. Get the point? We're not going to come out of here alive most likely. And you're the one who got us here."  
  
"No, I'm not finding that part funny, but you told me that if I left I would get the beating that I would remember right? Well I got the beating that I would remember."  
  
"Yes, I noticed. Are you hurt too bad?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped and looked at him with surprise on his face. 'Did he just task me if I was hurt too bad? What's wrong with him? He usually hates me. That or he still does and is just curious.' Sesshoumaru continued to look at Inuyasha up and down looking for ay sign of him being close to death.  
  
Deciding to answer Inuyasha said, "My ribs hurt. I can't take deep breaths. They hit my head too but I'm fine about that." Inuyasha looked at the floor and closed his eyes. 'I Probley wouldn't have told him that if we were home but I hurt so much.'  
  
"Inuyasha, why did you leave my palace when I restricted you of leaving you room?"  
  
Inuyasha ignored the question but asked, "Why did you try and find me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored the question and moved to a wall so he could rest his back onto it.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, where are we? I've never seen this village before."  
  
"Hing-Yang village. A demon-hating Village."  
  
"Obviously." Inuyasha just sat and looked at the floor wishing he were back home. 'If I would have known something like this were to happen I would have stayed home. But look how much Sesshoumaru has opened to me.' "Sesshoumaru, how did you get caught. I mean, you're one of the strongest demons I've know. You could have killed them all but you didn't."  
  
"I don't know. They shot an arrow into me then I just passed out I guess. I'm not too sure how it happened. They separated me into a different horse stall until I calmed down. Then they shoved me with you to save more room. The arrow still has affect on me because most of my energy is gone. I can't break the ropes on my hands or my feet. It's useless."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and looked back at his sibling. He looked so sad and lonely. He actually had an expression for once. 'Is he worried we're going to die? I guess if he looks this worried we're in trouble. I don't think we're going to die. I feel as if there is someway we're going to survive.'  
  
Inuyasha looked over at his food for a minute then crawled over to it. "We might as well try it. He said as Sesshoumaru crawled over to him and also tried his meal. 'Not half bad.' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so just review on any questions, insults, comments, or whatever you think can help me become a better writer. And if you haven't read it yet, at the top of this page is a vote I'm having on this story. Please vote!!! 


	8. Cut Open

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
Okay sorry I haven't reviewed for a while. But I'll be reviewing all next week (not this week but next) because I have spring vacation so I'll be home 24/7. Anyways I only have a little bit of time so I'd better write the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CUT OPEN  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru didn't talk much that night but after hours of starring at the window with a crescent moon in view, they slowly fell asleep. Inuyasha at one side of the stall with Sesshoumaru across from the door.  
  
When the bright sun rose the next morning, the two brothers were awoken to the sound of keys jingling and the creek of the door opening. Five men, with their faces covered with a black cloth, walked in and surrounded the two brothers. Two were short, one large and the others more tall.  
  
Inuyasha didn't notice himself doing it, but he slowly was inching his way closer to Sesshoumaru seeking protection from the intruders. Sesshoumaru's eyes were on every one of the black masked people walking in the room not leaving his eyes off any.  
  
After second of silence, the largest of the group stepped forward and asked a question, "Where did you two demons come from?" His voice was very smooth like and very dark not giving a friendly appearance.  
  
Inuyasha had an annoyed look on his face before he said, "Do we have to go through this?" After everyone's eyes were on him, he then finished with, "It first starts with a man and a woman who one day decide to make love and—"the man that stood behind him then covered Inuyasha's mouth with a wash rag making it impossible to talk.  
  
The largest man said, "You come of no help so you are no help at all. We shall base our attention onto this demon that does not speak. Now, where did you come from?"  
  
"No where you would know of."  
  
"How do you two demons know each other?" Sesshoumaru looked up at him strictly wondering why he would think that. "You were obviously wanting to save his life. Fighting as hard as you were. We almost were going to kill you but managed to fire an arrow into you. Lucky for you that we didn't have to come to any death circumstances."  
  
"We just know each other that's all. I wanted to save his life because I couldn't stand wretched humans killing an innocent demon off guard."  
  
"He was completely on guard. Yes, we saw him enter our village completely aware of where he was. He made a mistake wandering in the Oki-Shari territory."  
  
Inuyasha tried to mumble something back but discovered making the human understand was impossible due to the cloth.  
  
"I've never heard of Oki-Shari before? Where is this place?"  
  
"Beyond your borders. In the northern areas, somewhere out here at least. You wouldn't know because you're too busy having conflicts with all the humans near you to bother and look to the north. Maybe your father shouldn't have given you his land knowing you couldn't take care of it."  
  
"What do you know about my father?"  
  
The human looked at Inuyasha as he spoke with his voice much softer and more soothing, "I've heard things of your father's death. His sons, and mostly you." Sesshoumaru looked over at his glaze and saw his eyes on Inuyasha.  
  
"What of him?"  
  
The human looked back at Sesshoumaru then said, "Oh you mean your brother? It's quite interesting that there's such things as a 'half-demon'. I never thought it would come to be. Well, I'd better leave you and you're frightened brother alone. And yes I mean frightened."  
  
Inuyasha saw his brother gaze at him once again looking disgusted as he saw him. 'I know this human. I've heard his voice somewhere around the Village when I was little. He was watching me from the field just looking at me. Then he walked over to me and asked my name. Being only little I ran from him to my father's palace and didn't come out for a while. What does he want? He obviously knows who we are so there's nothing to hide. But how does he know us?"  
  
The human took one last look at Inuyasha as he started to walk towards the door then stopped in mid-track. "You may call me Boss. For that is all I mean to you both. I'll be seeing you soon Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru." Then he left with the other four men following behind him.  
  
After the keys jingled and the footsteps faded, Inuyasha crawled over to Sesshoumaru and then tried to get the cloth off but it wasn't helping. Sesshoumaru watched him struggle abit then said, "Here, let me help you abit." Using his teeth he pulled it off his brother's head (A/N- that's not an attraction thing going on there.).  
  
After Inuyasha was free of the cloth he spoke, "I know him. I've heard his voice around many years ago in our village."  
  
"I've heard him too. He walked up to our palace and asked your mother where our father was. I was nearest and heard it all. I could never tell what he wanted to talk to father about but it sure was something for he would never fade away from asking away from it, he always came back asking for him constantly. I would always tempt to ask what he wanted to talk about but I never did. Now I'm starting to wonder if it was you he really would want. The way he looked at you and all, almost as if he was obsessed with you. "  
  
'Stupid bastard! I've seen the way he's been looking at me now. Even if I couldn't see his face I can tell b his sudden glances and the change of his voice. I would kill him if I had any chance. But because of these tight ropes I'm not going to have hope. My wrist are even starting to bleed I can feel it.' Inuyasha thought these thoughts over and over before he was interrupted my Sesshoumaru.  
  
"He knows who we are."  
  
"No shit! He knew my name and yours. He knows about father and you being Lord of the east. By the way, did you see him looking at me all these times today?"  
  
"I could really care less how he looked at you. Since I'm the Lord of the eastern areas I'd be more worried about me. He could so anything to our village while I'm gone and even kill me and take over it."  
  
Inuyasha's face dropped from an angry/-worried look to a sad look. 'Is that how much he really hates me? Why does he hate me so? Is it because I'm an half-demon?' Inuyasha rolled onto his side once again facing away from his elder brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru also lay on his side facing away from his relative not regretting a word he said. Inuyasha censed his brother was still awake and kept quite. He knew tonight he wouldn't be able to fall asleep. The words said to him just seconds ago made him feel as if he were cut open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After several hours, Inuyasha was able to lightly fall asleep even though he was still fully aware of his surroundings. If the scent of the hay changed, sound of wolves howling changed, anything, he would notice.  
  
Inuyasha woke and lay still listening to the wolves in the background. He was fully tired and had little energy left inside of him. Sighing, he rolled over to his other side facing Sesshoumaru now. 'My wrist and ribs hurt so much now. I can barley breath. I'm so glad I'm half-demon so I heal much faster. I can breathe much better now with little trouble unlike before.'  
  
Inuyasha sat up straight when the only sound of wolves changed to footsteps on wood. Listening, he then heard the sounds of keys jingling and the door creak open slowly. The person was trying to be quite as much as possible. 'Sesshoumaru wake up!' He was just about to go over to him before he saw the man walk in completely and look straight as him. 'It's Boss! What does he want now?'  
  
Boss still had the black mask on and now had no shirt but only sleeping pants. He walked over to Inuyasha and covered his mouth so he couldn't talk.  
  
'Sesshoumaru why haven't you woken up yet?' Inuyasha struggled against Boss but soon lost. Boss picked up Inuyasha in his arms with one arm still tightly on his mouth so he couldn't talk.  
  
Sesshoumaru still hadn't woken up surprisingly knowing he would Probley smell Boss or hear him cross the stall. But he didn't, which left Inuyasha helpless with boss carrying him off to another cabin inside the woods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you thinks going to happen to pour and helpless Inuyasha? Well start reviewing any mistakes you noticed or something like that because I know I had a lot in this chapter. 


	9. Wounds to be Healed

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
Note to the readers- Sorry I haven't wrote for a few days. I've been sick and I still am with a soar throat, stuffed nose, headache and a heavy cough. So I'm taking things slowly till I get at least a little better. I also posted another fic called Lost Hope if you all want to check that out. It's another thing I may need help on. Well anyways, I'd better get with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOUNDS TO BE HEALED  
  
Sesshoumaru woke the next morning to find complete silence. No kids, no adults, no horses, nothing. After lying awake for a while, he decided to open his eyes. Looking around the room, he expected to see Inuyasha staring out the window once again but he never saw him. 'Where is he? He couldn't have gotten out. I heard the door lock last night. Maybe they switched stalls on us. But they wouldn't do that I don't think.'  
  
Just as if on cue, there was footsteps' walking over to the door. The man seemed to be struggling on walking. He was obviously carrying something that wouldn't hold still. Boss's voice could be heard loudly as he said," If you don't stop moving I'm going to pound you again!" The thing he was carrying still moved and struggled for escape. The door was opened after keys could be heard and Boss stepped in still wearing his mask and threw the struggling thing on the floor.  
  
Boss shut the door and then walked over to Sesshoumaru so he was standing above him. He went behind Sesshoumaru with his dog eyes following him but he only cut the bonds of his hands and feet. "Your brother is quite a fighter. He punches hard and can scratch quite well. You'll need to have time to move around for he's quite badly bruised. And if you even try to escape you'll be like him." Laughing to himself from his pure pleasure, he walked out of the room locking the door behind him. His footsteps slowly faded away as he walked.  
  
Sesshoumaru starred at the form on the floor that was Inuyasha. Just looking at him, Sesshoumaru could tell that not only was he physically hurt, but mentally too. He rubbed his wrist a little as he stared trying to tell if that was really his brother.  
  
A small voice escaped the lips of Inuyasha as he said, "Sesshoumaru are you here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes to his brother's voice and looked for him. All Sesshoumaru had to do was see his face and know it was bad. His face had blood on the side of it and his nose was obviously bleeding. That and his face expression was dying for comfort.  
  
Sesshoumaru gasped and crawled over to Inuyasha. 'I can't help but feel the need to help him. I don't know why I all of a sudden do now but I feel he really needs it now.' Sesshoumaru picked up Inuyasha's form and laid him in his lap.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at his brother trying to tell if he was imagining him or not. 'Am I really in his arms or am I dreaming? Sesshoumaru would never care for me. I'm looking at his eyes but I don't see an expression.' Inuyasha tried to talk to his older sibling but found the pain in his ribs making it impossible. Coughing, he tried to get up but fell back down from the pain inside him.  
  
His ribs hurt, his stomach hurt, his head hurt, face and hips, but mostly, his heart hurt. Once his coughing had settled he looked up at Sesshoumaru again. Suddenly, before he could catch himself, he felt hot wetness falling down his cheeks. 'Shit! No I can't be crying. I'll show I'm weak. He'll be disappointed into me.' Inuyasha turned his head to his brother wouldn't see him but it was too late.  
  
"Inuyasha, what happened?" Inuyasha looked at him again knowing he had to tell him. But he couldn't. The words just wouldn't come. "Inuyasha, you must tell me. What did Boss do to you?"  
  
"He... he... he took me last night and brought me to a cabin in the woods. He blindfolded me and covered my mouth with a gag. Then he hit me in the ribs and stomach and told me that if I didn't cooperate that the pain would be worse. Then... then..." Inuyasha started to cry again remembering what had previously happened to him.  
  
"Inuyasha you must tell me what he did to you. I can't help you if you don't tell me." Sesshoumaru rested his hand on Inuyasha's face so their eyes met. Inuyasha's eyes were full of fear and pain while Sesshoumaru's were full of hate and coldness.  
  
"He raped me Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha whispered then held onto his brother's arm that rested by his face.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up and then back to his brother. 'How cold can a human get? Raping someone just passes the line of sickness. I'm going to kill boss for what he did to Inuyasha.'  
  
Inuyasha started to cough again then sat up and coughed out blood. His face was covered in it. Just before Inuyasha was going to speak, light footsteps were coming closer to the door. Sesshoumaru quickly picked up Inuyasha and brought him to the other section of the stall so he wouldn't be in the way of whoever was coming.  
  
Keys jingled and a small woman walked inside most likely a slave, and set two bowls of food inside then went to leave before Sesshoumaru called, "Woman." The girl turned her head to meet his eyes. "Please can you get a bowl of water and a few cloths?"  
  
Then woman nodded and came back a few seconds later with what Sesshoumaru wanted. She set it down before him and left with the door locking.  
  
Sesshoumaru knelt down and laid his brother flat with his bruised chest showing clearly. Sesshoumaru picked up the cloth and dripped it in the water and brought it to Inuyasha's face and wiped to blood off. A few drops of water dripped on Inuyasha's ears making them twitch a little. After he finished, he went to the bowl of water and rinsed the cloth off. "Inuyasha, this is going to hurt but you've got to hold on."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and swallowed hard then turned his head away closing his eyes. Sesshoumaru brought the cloth to his brother's chest and wiped it along the bruises. Inuyasha winced and continued to look away before he suddenly jumped into his feet trying to get away from the pain. Sesshoumaru watched him for a second before Inuyasha fell back to the floor from the pan in his hips.  
  
"Now that we got that settled, you can come back over here and we can finish your ribs." They stared at each other for a moment but Inuyasha crawled over to him and laid back down knowing it was only for his good. Inuyasha gaped a few times at the pain but got over it quickly.  
  
"Done. Now, is your back hurt?" Inuyasha shook his head slowly. Sesshoumaru nodded then helped Inuyasha sit up. Sesshoumaru watched brother a while seeing if he could do more to make him feel better.  
  
"I tried to fight back Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru looked at him closely taking in every thing he was saying. "He threw me onto the ground and beat me for a minute. I bit him when he tried to kiss me so he spat his blood on my face. Then he elbowed my ribs making it impossible to breathe. He kneed my hips too, and punched my stomach till I learned he was the Boss. After he raped me he said I passed out. But I woke when I was being carried here. I tried to fight back then but he wouldn't let me. Now I'm here."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded then looked to the window only wishing he could escape. The sun didn't light up the room enough so Sesshoumaru could barley see the hay that flooded every inch of the floor. His eyes met the two bowls on the floor that the woman had left and knew they needed to eat. Definitely Inuyasha for his body had to heal his wounds.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, you have to eat."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I have to tell you something first." Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha wondering what he was going to say.  
  
"You know when you beat me, or call me stuff like 'worthless' and you think it doesn't hurt me? Well, I never thought I would tell you this, but it does."  
  
'It hurt him? I never would have guessed that because he's always so strong. But he can hide emotions well.'  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and went over to the bowls and carried them over to his younger brother. Inuyasha, you have to eat or you won't heal well."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and took the bowl from his brother sipping the soup down slowly. "This is better then the others we've had."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his saying, "Yes it is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What do you think? I'll try to update pretty soon but I'll most likely update in 2 days or so. So keep reviewing b/c that also helps me write faster. 


	10. Nightmares that Scare the Dead

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
I'm so so so sorry for not writing recently. I'm sure you've all been getting pissed about it too because I know how you all feel about this because I've had the same experience with me and other authors. So if I make you mad about not updating, put that in the review. It'll make me feel like Im disappointing you all and that I need to write more. Well this chap. is going to be real sad. Review for me!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nightmares that Scare the Dead  
  
Inuyasha sweated non-stop in his sleep as he continually shook in fear and horror. He mumbled a few words such as, 'Get off of me', 'Stop!' or 'What are you doing?' He breathed heavily as if he had just run a ten-mile race. Even though he was asleep, his face was full of fear and hate.  
  
His body was laid flat on his back sprawled on the floor as if trying to take up all the room. His chest gleamed with sweat and blood showing the absolute damage that had been done to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru woke lightly from his brother's mumbles and looked at him. He wasn't sure if he should wake him, or let him suffer in his sleep. Deciding his brother had gone through enough torture the day before, he silently crawled over to his little brother and shook his arm then he whispered, "Inuyasha wake up."  
  
Inuyasha eyes burst open as he stared up at the intruder. Still shaking from the dream he tried to slow his breathing but no avail. He closed his eyes and turned away from his brother trying to hide his face.  
  
Sesshoumaru scooted back until his back touched the cold wall. The sound of wind racketed through the stall making it rumble and shake a little. The wind echoed making small little whistling noises against the wood.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his head until he saw where his elder brother was. Letting his head fall to the ground he let his eyes rest halfway open. 'I don't know why, but I'm afraid to fall back asleep for I might continue my dream. I never want that dream to ever come back to my thoughts!'  
  
Just as if Sesshoumaru read Inuyasha's mind, he said, "Inuyasha, what was your dream about?"  
  
Inuyasha lifted himself so he was sitting up then looked at the gold eyes looking down on him. Inuyasha shuddered under the stare, but continued to hold the same face expression, fear. "It was uh... a-a-a... a nightmare." Sesshoumaru looked amused then said, "I figured that much out."  
  
"Boss, I saw him raping me again. I re-lived it in my dreams. I couldn't move or anything. He just smirked at me. I saw his face too."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha with curiosity then asked, "His face? What did he look like?" He edged towards his brother so he was close but not too much.  
  
Inuyasha looked towards the floor for a minute then brought out the courage to speak, "He has a scar under his left eye, his face was pale like dead grass, he had tons of scars on his arms and... his chest. His eyes are a dark brown, almost black, as it seemed. His hair was frizzy and messy but it only went to his shoulders but it was also brown. His smile, nobody can forget it. It was almost as if he were going to try and kill me with it. That's all I remember."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded but looked at Inuyasha as he could tell he was trying to speak. "Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru looked at his as if asked 'What?' "You wouldn't look down on me from this would you? I mean, I'm even more less now. I couldn't fight him off, I can't stop myself from crying, I show my pain and I'm having nightmares now from all this."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down on himself in guilt not really sure what he would say. After a minute or so of him being in deep thought, he finally spoke up by saying; "I don't think of you any less right now. I just wish it had never happened. If I had only one wish in this world, it would be that this had never happened." He looked back to Inuyasha who had a surprised look on his face. But it then switched back to sorrow.  
  
"But it did happen. And it's because of me you're here and I'm here. I'm to blame for all this! And, when and if we do get back home, if you'd like, you can beat me for this. I'm sure you hate me a lot for what I've done."  
  
Sesshoumaru put his hand on his brother's shoulder then said, "I think you've gone threw enough beatings. But rape? Rape goes far across the line. I don't think you'll ever forget this and I won't either but, you've got to hold through."  
  
Sighing, he went back to the wall he'd always slept by and laid his head back against the wood cooling his body off. Slowly he fell back asleep breathing loud enough Inuyasha could hear him from where he was. Deciding he was safe for now, he dropped back to the floor laying as he did as before. This time his hands were at his side and his right knee was in the air. Hoping he would have the same dream as before, he let his eyes shut and he drifted back to sleep wishing for his past to leave him alone for now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Boss sat quietly on his bed looking at the rope he had used to bind Inuyasha's hands. Throwing the rope down, he looked back outside the window to his hut he had raped the boy in. Smiling as he remembered it, he only wished for more of him. 'But I will not get it. I saw his brother's looks when I brought the kid back. If I try to take him again, the older brother will surely rip my head off knowing he would die or not. No. I cannot go back in there; He will surely kill me now. And if I die, then that will mean that the other villagers will set them free. They go against me saying it's not right to lock them up and let them suffer like this. Even if they are demons.' After lying back on his bed he wished for Inuyasha.  
  
'But what if... I kill the older brother? Then I can have the whelp for myself for as long as I live. He will always be under my control! But how?'  
  
After looking exited for a long period of time, he said, "I shall poison him! Yes. Tomorrow when the young servant gives them the food, I'll put some fresh poisoned weeds in there making sure it goes directly down the demon's throat. But no. I'll put a numb one in there so he can't move. With Inuyasha weak he won't be able to defend his brother and I'll go in there and kill him! Then Inuyasha will be all mine for good!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Well what do you think will happen to Sessy? I've got it all worked out and you will be so surprised what happens next. Just keep reviewing and this time I'm so exited for the next chap. I'll try and write it as soon as possible. Review!!! ( 


	11. Numb

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
Okay, I'm gonna try and make this chapter longer (I'm obviously writing before I've even started chap. 11). Anyways, I'll start the story now!  
  
Oh yeah! Thank you for the nice reviews! I'm thanking everyone for this because they're all so nice and helpful in my writing experience. And I really mean it when I say I'm thanking everyone. I love you all so much! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NUMB  
  
Boss walked silently along the boards careful not to make a sound to stir other villagers to witness his crime. Paying close attention to the soup to not spill it, he carefully remembered which one was the toxic one.  
  
Boss had finally unmasked himself so Sesshoumaru would be able to see his face before he died. Boss had carefully made sure that the poison he had used was completely scentless for demons could smell way better then any living been.  
  
He could see that woman in the distance that had given Sesshoumaru the water. 'Hmmm, if I give her the soup to give to them I'll look totally innocent.' Walking over to the young lady, she looked at him smiling. She had a brown dress on that was most likely something she had had for years for it was all ripped and shredded at the ends. Her hair was black but her face was pale as sand and her lips where a bright red almost pink.  
  
"Excuse me miss, I have to run somewhere really soon but I made a nice bowl of food for the demons. Could you please give it to them for me?" The woman, who was a mute, nodded smiling and took the bowls from him. "Oh, this one is for the older demon," He said pointing to the left bowl, "and this is for the younger. I put some healing herbs in his so he would have more strength to heal." He said lying.  
  
The woman nodded and walked to the stall doors. As she walked she limped abit on her right foot showing she had gotten another beating earlier.  
  
Boss smiled to himself as he watched the woman walk in the stall then come out not much later. "My work is almost done here," He said out loud and then walked over to the stall but not on the wood bordering. Listening, he could hear both of them eating. Every now and then making remarks about the food.  
  
He listened for a while, seeing if Sesshoumaru would notice that his food was intoxicated. Chuckling, he stepped onto the wood, and went to the front of the door and unlocked it with his spare key, then walked in.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both stopped from eating and looked up to him. Inuyasha saw his unmasked face and shuddered a few times. But with Sesshoumaru, he stared with a warning look on his face showing for him to stay back.  
  
"Well hello Inuyasha! I see your wounds have healed quite well." He said looking at Inuyasha's chest. "And how did you get those again?" He said with an amused look on his face. Inuyasha growled and gave an evil look to Boss.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Sesshoumaru said with no sound of peace in his voice (A/N- Like he ever does?).  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Do you feel a little odd right now?" Sesshoumaru thought about his question then answered no. "Well, if you do then why don't you tell me."  
  
'Come to think of it, I've been feeling kind of numb since I've ate the food. Like I can't move very much.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.  
  
Inuyasha watched the disgusting man ponder over his brother. 'Why the hell does he want to know about the food we ate unless... he poised it!' Inuyasha looked at his brother alarmed wondering if he was okay.  
  
Boss looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes to the point it made the demon nervous. "Sesshoumaru, try to stand up, see my point."  
  
Sesshoumaru wondered what the man was going at, but tried to stand up but found his limbs weren't responding at all.  
  
"Ha! I see you've taken affect of what I put in your delicious food." Inuyasha starred in horror as the man in front of his brother raised his hand and punched his brother. Sesshoumaru fell to the floor still unable to move at all. "Now, you see, I have complete control over your little brother for he's still too weak to move. And, you can't stop me if I tried to do anything to him." Inuyasha's eyes rose shocked and unable to move him from the shock and pain. "And now, I shall kill you in front of this frightened half demon to show nobody will be able to help him at all."  
  
Boss took at knife out of his belt and raised it high enough to where he could kill the paralyzed demon. "No!" Inuyasha flung himself at the man just as the knife almost sliced Sesshoumaru's neck.  
  
Boss flew back and hit the wall knocking the wind out of him. Inuyasha landed and stood up a little surprised he could attack at such a weak point. Breathing heavily he flew at the man again making sure there wasn't a visible spot of unhurt skin on the man's body. Boss was too shocked to understand why the half demon could attack him at such a rate.  
  
Inuyasha attacked the man over and over again in the little stall taking all of his anger out on the beaten man.  
  
A few people from the village woke to the sudden noise and listened in horror as Boss's screams could be heard. The women were all cheering in their heads for the sick man could never hurt their children again. The men weren't too sure what to do for the instructor was the one that was being killed. All the kids ran from the noise knowing what was happening and didn't want to take any part of it.  
  
When the screaming stopped, blood was flowing from the cracks on the floor showing that Boss was either severely injured, or dead. After a minute, the door from the stall was punched open and a demon came walking out half carrying another.  
  
A few of the woman screamed, thinking they were going to be next, but a few stayed calm and watched what was happening next. Inuyasha looked at them and started to walk towards the forest with his brother leaning on his strong form. The energy he had been saving all this time burst out of him making him as strong as ever.  
  
He jumped into the trees following his nose top the nearest scent of their village as his brother was paralyzed in his arms.  
  
After the two demons were out of site, two men walked up to what was left of the stall door and looked inside and turned around immediately. Boss was obviously dead but their wasn't a part of him that was attached top his body. Inuyasha had actually got his revenge on what the man had done to his life.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After a few days, the villagers had heard word of the demons making it back home. The young woman who had been nice to the demons ventured towards their village knowing that if she was there, they would do anything to protect her from the nasty men of her village.  
  
After the men had cleaned the mess of Boss, they burned his body and put his ashes where everyone would remember him and remember what a nasty person he was and what they needed to give thanks to the demons for protecting them in a ways they didn't know.  
  
Back at Sesshoumaru's land, everything returned to normal and it was soon that Inuyasha met the young woman Kikyo.  
  
But the village that Inuyasha had unexpectedly saved, gave thanks to all nice demons that entered their village and never once, killed another.  
  
THE END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah I known it's kind of a tacky ending but at least its got one. Well I'm done with this fan fiction and I thank you guys SO MUCH for giving me all those ideas and helping me along the way. If it wasn't for you guys I would Probley still be on chap.5. Thanks so much!!!! ( 


End file.
